


Spiral

by unamaga



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mathematics, Plot What Plot, Schmoop, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamaga/pseuds/unamaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21...</p>
<p>The first time, Rodney says, "I don't understand," and John says, "Please," and the bed is too far away - the wall is closer, just as flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the porn battle hosted by oxoniensis, but what was originally the "sand" prompt sort of...stopped being porn and started being something else entirely. Big hearts to kashmir1 for reassuring me that it didn't suck and telling me to just post it already.

The first time, Rodney says, "I don't understand," and John says, " _Please_ ," and the bed is too far away - the wall is closer, just as flat.

The first time, John gets a hand between them, fingers clever and fast, and Rodney comes with his eyes closed and his fists wound in the fabric of his own shirt.

The second time, Rodney says, "What are you -" and John says, "Shut the fuck up," and the inside of John's mouth is gritty like beach air, and stale like old fear. Rodney's not allowed to move, pinned to the mattress by John's weight and the fierce, frightened look in his eyes when Rodney reaches up to touch his hair. They lose a pillow and the bedside lamp to the floor with a shattering crash when John comes against Rodney's hip, and Rodney thinks that's - it makes sense.

The third time, Rodney says, "No," and John says, "I - Rodney," and his stricken face is too much. They wobble over to the bed on unsteady legs; Rodney's lips are bruised and bitten-red before the backs of his knees hit the bed frame, and when John looms over him on all fours, eyes bled of color and as dark as night, Rodney reaches up and touches.

The fifth time, Rodney says, "You're hurt," and John says, "It's nothing." Rodney's careful with him anyway: cradles John's hips between his thighs, forces them both into a gentleness he's not sure either of them feel. When he comes, John makes a small, pained sound, and Rodney holds on and on until he can feel the slow, steady stirring of air where John's mouth is pressed to his cheek.

The eighth time, Rodney's barely awake and John says, "Let me," and it's slow and strange and Rodney can't breathe past the sudden, tight panic in his chest. John falls asleep once Rodney's come, his cheek resting on Rodney's hip, the covers a balled mess at the foot of the bed, and the knot in Rodney's gut unfurls all at once into something beautiful, something terrifying.

The thirteenth time, Rodney says, "Do it," and John says, "Oh _god_ ," and the snick of the lube cap is barely audible over the rushing of blood in Rodney's ears. He's got bruises on his wrists and ankles, an abraded strip of skin that forms a circle all the way around his neck, and the slick feel of John sliding two fingers into him is so good he can't remember why any of it should bother him. Fingers are replaced with a hard, thick cock that reaches deep, deep, makes Rodney moan and shiver and come like he never has before.

The twenty first time, Rodney says, "I know," and John - John doesn't say anything at all, staring resolutely at the floor until Rodney gets a knuckle under John's chin and forces him to look up, forces John to look at him with those scared green eyes. 

"I know," Rodney says again when he's got his mouth on John's neck, and, "Me too."

John under him is a revelation - imperfect, gorgeous, surface as untouched as the desert. It’s too much to take in at once; he breaks John down into small, manageable pieces, marking each of them with soft kisses so he'll know what goes where later when he puts John back together, and John gives it up like he’s been waiting for a reason, soft noises falling from his lips that almost sound like equations. 

Rodney says, “Come on,” and John says, “ _Yes_.”


End file.
